


solo una ayuda

by orphan_account



Category: Bandidas (2006)
Genre: Disparo, amistad, bandidas - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No hay herida que no se pueda sanar.
Relationships: María Álvarez/Sara Sandoval
Kudos: 1





	solo una ayuda

“¿Estás bien?” Pregunta María, con los ojos mayores que la cara.

“Ay! No!” Sara mira a María con las cejas fruncidas y apunta a la herida. “Hay un hueco gigante en mi vientre. ¿No se da cuenta, tapada?”

“Ay. Dramática.” La morena sonríe, pero siente un nudo formándose en la garganta imposible de ser deshecho.

“Tu!” Sara exclama sorpresa al ver las lágrimas y el fuego reflejado nadando en el mar de los ojos de María. “Yo voy a estar bien, solo necesito un descansito rápido…”

“No!” María grita, y Sara levanta despacio los párpados que luchan para quedarse abiertos.

“Si no quieres que yo muera llévame a un hospital, y límpiate la cara, niña mimada.” La sonrisa furtiva despierta María del luto, y la morena coge Sara en los brazos y corre, corre, corre.

**Author's Note:**

> mi primera fic en español, solo pensé que esta lengua seria mejor para la película en general, pensando que las personajes principales hablan español originalmente.


End file.
